


Complicated

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence...sort of, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Submissive Tomas...sort of, Threesome, Tomas just wants everyone to get along, slight drunkeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After regrouping from their fight against Pazuzu and saving the Pope, Tomas and Marcus offer Bennett something that he realizes he has a hard time refusing.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually was a dream I had one night...well more the threesome part and I just expanded on it. This is honestly the only other pairing I have in the Exorcist Universe. I mean the three would just be so cute together.
> 
> Anyways! The title comes from the song "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

   “Well I am glad to hear that this demon was vanquished and that the family is all right. I am also glad that you, Father Tomas, are fine.” Bennett said looking at Tomas and Marcus at the diner where they met to discuss all that happened. Marcus and Bennett had agreed, for now, to be discreet in regards to the attack on the pope and the possible corruption within the church.

   Tomas nodded and gently touched the bruise on his cheek saying, “For the most part…don’t remember the last time I had injuries like this.”

   Marcus chuckled saying, “Welcome to the world of exorcists.”

  “I take it you will do more.” Bennett asked looking at Marcus while sipping his coffee.

   “Sure, as long as people need saving I am there…collar or not.” The two met each others gaze as Tomas squirmed feeling the tension that still resided on that topic.

   Tomas cleared his throat and said “Well uh…I for one would like to join you. I think this is my calling.”

   They looked at him as Marcus said “You do know what you are getting yourself into right?”

   “Yes. When I freed Angela…I heard God…I felt him with me…this is my calling.” Tomas said firmly daring either one of them to deny him.

   Bennett shrugged saying “If you wish though I can think of a better teacher than Marcus." Marcus shot him a look about to say something when Tomas spoke first.

   “Hey I know, why don’t we head back to my place celebrate this victory.”

   “Not a bad idea I could some booze.” Marcus commented finishing his coffee.

   Bennett set his cup down saying, “Thank you for the offer Tomas but I am good.”

   “Oh come on, for once don’t be such a stick in the mud. You deserve this.” Marcus said nodding to Bennett's wrists and other injuries, as Bennett understood what Marcus was hinting at.

  Bennett looked at the two and sighing said “Very well just one drink.”

  “Good, come on then.” Tomas said cheerfully throwing down some money as the other two grabbed their coats and left.

  “So uh no hard feelings about the excommunication thing right…” Bennett asked with a slight slurring to his words looking at Marcus.

   Marcus shrugged saying “Eh I know it wasn’t your doing…entirely.”

  Tomas watched the two, sitting on opposite sides of the couch with him in the middle, drinks in hand. What started out as one drink had slowly turned into a second and then a third…and well now Tomas lost count, as his mind was fuzzy.

  “I mean you are a fine exorcist…annoying and irritating…but not bad. I did have to tell about your incident in Mexico and pulling a gun on me.”

  “I understand and I know it was the church’s doing more than you.” Marcus conceded sipping his drink and nodding to Bennett.

  Tomas looked between the two and smiling said, “Wow…you guys are actually having a civilized conversation! This calls for another drink!”

  Tomas sat up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that Marcus had when Marcus said, “I think you’ve had enough darling.”

  Marcus took the bottle as Tomas pouted when Bennett set his glass down saying “I think…I should go…” he made to get up but fell back saying “Whoa…why is the world spinning.”

  Tomas turned to him saying, “Stay. You can sleep on the couch. I couldn’t dare send you out…like this.”

  “Yeah the couch is very comfy.” Marcus commented with a smile downing the last of his whiskey.

   Bennett sat there contemplating what was said then replied, “What about you Marcus…I couldn’t take your sleeping spot.”

   Marcus, feeling bolder by the alcohol, shrugged saying, “It’s fine, I stay in Tomas’ bed.”

  “Then where does Tomas sleep?”

   “In my bed.” Tomas replied as if the answer of obvious as Bennett looked at them confused.

   “It is not that complicated Bennett.” Marcus started when he grabbed Tomas and pulled the younger man onto his lap. Tomas let out soft squeak at the sudden movement, “Tomas and I are sleeping together.”

   “What?” Bennett asked processing the information slower than usual thanks to the alcohol.

   Marcus rolled his eyes saying, “I am fucking Tomas.”

   Tomas gently swatted Marcus saying “Marcus! We agreed to…”

   “Eh what does it matter.” Marcus said with a shrug kissing Tomas' neck.

   Bennett just sat there saying “When?”

   “Since the first time we exorcised Casey. Tomas needed some assurance and was anxious so I provided him with a distraction.” Marcus shared with smile nuzzling Tomas’ cheek as Tomas closed his eyes smiling. “He really is a good fuck.”

   Tomas opened his eyes saying “Marcus!”

   “Marcus how could you corrupt a man of the cloth? His vows...” Bennett asked when finally everything seemed to make sense.

   Tomas turned to him and climbing off of Marcus’ lap knelt in front of Bennett saying, “First off no one corrupted me. I did this on my own volition. Second I love Marcus, and God is all about love. I love God Bennett but I also love Marcus…the two can exist together. It is not wrong loving someone…even if that someone is the same gender.”

   Bennett met Tomas’ gaze and said, “I…suppose you are right.”

   Tomas nodded and sat back on his calves saying with a giggle “Even drunk I am.”

   Bennett couldn’t help but smile when Marcus said “You know Bennett it may do wonders for yourself to get laid.”

   Bennett shook his head saying “No…I…as a superior of the…” Bennett trailed off forgetting where he was going with that due to the alcohol making his brain fuzzy. It had been a while since Bennett enjoyed alcohol like this and..."why was Tomas so handsome and so close..." Bennett suddenly thought to himself.

  “What if you were with someone who understood, someone who you trust…someone who is good at keeping secrets?” Tomas whispered glancing back at Marcus who looked at the two with heat in his eyes.

   Marcus moved behind Tomas and wrapping his arms around his middle said “I may be willing to share Tomas with you if he agrees…just something between us. It can be a one time thing…or a sometime thing…no need for it to be complicated.”

   Bennett just sat there speechless feeling different emotions running through his body. Tomas slowly reached for Bennett’s collar and gently grabbing it pulled it off. He set it down on the coffee table next to his and smiled. Bennett just watched the movement when suddenly he found himself with a lap full of Tomas straddling him.

   “You can say no Bennett…and it will end here. You can stay on the couch and leave in the morning. Or if you want…it can go further.”

   Bennett met Tomas’ eyes when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder and glanced over at Marcus. “I…” Bennett started when Tomas gently turned Bennett's face back to his and slowly lowered his lips to Bennett’s, giving him time to move away.

   When he didn’t Tomas kissed him gently. Bennett felt as if a switch had been flipped and wrapped his arms around the slim waist kissing back eagerly. Marcus watched the two kissing and started to palm himself through his pants not believing he was finding this a major turn on.

   The two parted as Tomas said, “Seems to me you want this…”

    Bennett just nodded as Marcus said, “You are in for a treat.” he turned Tomas’ face to his and kissed him passionately.

   Bennett took this chance to kiss Tomas’ neck as Marcus undid Tomas’ shirt. He pulled back and pushed it down Tomas’ arms as Tomas pulled back and removed it completely. Marcus pulled Tomas to him and onto his lap kissing him deeply.

   Bennett leaned over and kissed down Tomas’ back when Marcus parted saying “Kiss the nape of his neck.” Bennett did so as Tomas gasped and arched against Marcus. Marcus chuckled saying “That’s his hot spot. I’ve learned many things about Tomas…his hot spots and what a good submissive he is.”

  Tomas rolled his eyes saying “For the most part.”

  Marcus chuckled as Tomas stood up and holding out his hands took Bennett’s and Marcus’. Tomas slowly led them to the bedroom as he turned on the light. He looked at them and said “I think there are few people who are way too dressed for this party.”

  Marcus removed his shirt, as Bennett just stood there frozen. Tomas just sighed and walked over to him nodding to Marcus. Tomas started undoing Bennett’s shirt as Marcus went behind him and nuzzled his neck reaching around to undo his belt. Bennett let out shuddering breathes as Marcus said “It’s all right we got you.”

  Bennett turned his head to look at Marcus when suddenly their lips met. Tomas watched the two frenemies make out and let out a whimper. The two parted as they looked at Tomas when Marcus chuckled saying, “Feeling left out sweet one?”

   Tomas just nodded as he finished removing Bennett’s shirt running his hands along the sculpted chest. “Remove the rest of your clothes and get on the bed Tomas.” Marcus ordered Tomas did so then sat on the bed looking at them.

    Marcus glanced at Bennett and smirked seeing his reaction. “Gorgeous isn’t he.” Marcus commented removing the last of his clothes and walking over to the bed. He kissed Tomas passionately pushing him down onto his back as Tomas leaned his head back and held out his hand to Bennett.

   “Come over here Bennett…” Tomas said softly, like one would to a scared animal, as Bennett did so seeming less tense. Tomas pushed Marcus off and rolled onto his knees pulling Bennett close by the belt loops and finished undoing the belt.

   He undid the button and pulled down the zipper as Marcus said “Good thinking Tomas…that’ll loosen him up. You are in for a treat Bennett. Tomas' mouth is amazing.” Bennett stood there confused as Tomas pulled down his pants and underwear taking the hard throbbing cock in his mouth.

   Bennett cursed in French and buried his hand in Tomas’ black hair. Tomas continued sucking Bennett’s cock as Marcus started preparing Tomas. Bennett opened his eyes looking down meeting Tomas gaze then looked up seeing Marcus preparing Tomas.

   Marcus met Bennett’s gaze saying “Have to prepare him good. He is so tight, one would think every time is his first time.”

   Bennett closed his eyes gasping feeling his end approaching and said “I…I’m close…” Tomas continued then pulled off and continued pumping him until Bennett came with shout. Tomas let the cum hit his face and neck still milking him.

   Bennett fell forward as Tomas caught him and pulled him onto the bed. Bennett and Tomas kissed when Tomas suddenly shouted out against Bennett’s lips as Marcus entered him.

   Bennett lay there panting watching Marcus fuck Tomas and marveled at the way Tomas and Marcus seemed to move. Bennett lay there, seeing Marcus whispering something into Tomas’ ear then pulling back said, “If you want when I am done you can fuck him.”

   Bennett felt his cock twitch at that hearing the noises Tomas was making as Bennett got to his knees and moved closer to the two. Bennett took Tomas’ cock in his hand pumping it and then grabbed Marcus by the back of the neck pulling him into a kiss.

   Tomas groaned at the dueling sensations of Marcus in him and Bennett's cock jerking him off, him when he said “Please…so close…”

   Marcus and Bennett stopped kissing, as Marcus gave more earnest thrust and Bennett moved his fist faster. Suddenly with a sob and a whimper Tomas came as Marcus followed soon after. Bennett kissed Tomas coaxing him through the orgasm while stroking the back of Marcus’ neck.

  Tomas fell forward panting as Marcus also fell forward but braced himself on his hands. He chuckled and nuzzled the back of Tomas’ neck kissing it. “So good sweet one. So good for us. You ready for one more hmm? Ready to take Bennett’s thick cock? I think you are.”

  Tomas just nodded as Marcus pulled him up against his chest and rested against the headboard pulling back Tomas’ legs. Bennett moved in between them and slowly entered Tomas.

  Tomas gasped and arched his back as his chest collided with Bennett’s. Tomas flung his head back against Marcus’ shoulder as Bennett started thrusting into Tomas kissing Marcus. Marcus let Tomas’ legs go, as Bennett felt them wrap around his waist and Marcus’ hands wrap around his neck.

   They parted as Bennett kissed Tomas while Marcus kissed Tomas’ neck. Bennett reached down and took Marcus in hand and started moving it in time with his thrusts as Marcus hissed in pleasure. “So good Bennett.” Marcus gasped Marcus as Bennett pulled back from Tomas smirking.

   “Just because I am celibate doesn’t mean I am completely sin free.”

   Marcus flung his head back and laughed saying “I knew you weren’t the poster child everyone makes you out to be.”

   Bennett chuckled as Tomas let out soft whimpers and gasps as both men drew their attention to him. They lavished him with kisses as Tomas wrapped his arms tight around Bennett saying, “How does it…feel…”

   Bennett nosed Tomas’ ear saying, “Wonderful…Marcus was right you are tight but such a good fuck.”

   Tomas smiled and turning kissed Marcus when suddenly Tomas felt his orgasm tear out of him. Tomas cried out arching against Bennett as Bennett cursed softly in French filling Tomas and jerking Marcus harder who came with a groan.

  After a few minutes, Bennett pulled out and fell to the side on his stomach as Marcus gently laid Tomas down. Marcus scooted further down the bed to lie down as the three laid there in silence with only their breaths being heard.

   “That was…wow…never knew you were that good Bennett.” Marcus commented, chest heaving, hearing Bennett give a breathless chuckle.

   “I hate to say that you were right…I needed this and Tomas…you are amazing.”

   Tomas turned his head to Bennett saying, “I am glad you enjoyed yourself…it was quite…wonderful.” They both chuckled as Marcus slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.

   He came back with a two damp cloths handing one to Bennett and using the other one to clean Tomas. He wiped Tomas’ face and chest kissing him gently as Bennett watched. “You two really do love each other.” Bennett commented softly feeling some of the alcohol haze lifting.

  “Yes.”

   Tomas nodded and turning said “But you are always welcome to join us…if you want. Like we said this doesn’t have to be complicated.”

   Bennett chuckled saying, “I may take you up on that offer.” Tomas just smiled as Marcus just nodded.

   After they were cleaned up, Bennett made to get up when Marcus grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

  “That couch…”

   “We just had awesome sex, I think you can stay in the bed with us.”

   Tomas looked up at him saying, “Yeah don’t go…”

   Bennett just looked at the two then said, “I won’t.” He got into bed as they all got under the covers.

   Tomas instantly cuddled against Bennett as Marcus moved behind Tomas spooning him. Bennett laid there as Marcus said, “Tomas is a cuddler.” Bennett just nodded as they lay there when Tomas instantly fell asleep.

  Bennett slowly felt sleep come to him but said, “He looks so young.”

  Marcus just nodded saying “Well not too young. But he is innocent…or was.”

  “Most people are until they meet you Marcus.” Bennett joked as Marcus rolled his eyes but smiled.

  They laid in silence when Bennett said “Thanks.”

   Marcus kissed Tomas’ cheek saying, “It was Tomas’ idea…he felt that you and I had some tension and at first thought it was sexual tension. He was scared that we secretly liked each other or something. When I said that wasn’t the case he suggested that we do something about it...kiss or whatever..."

   “Perceptive.”

  Marcus said “Very. You’re all right Bennett for a son of a bitch.”

  “And you are too Marcus for a arrogant jackass.” Bennett replied as they looked at each other and chuckled.

  “Come on let’s get some sleep.” Marcus suggested as Bennett nodded and leaning over kissed Marcus tenderly. Marcus returned it just as gently but with a little more emotion.

  Parting, Marcus cupped Bennett's cheek before resting his head above Tomas'. Bennett smiled and pulled Tomas closer letting his other hand drape over Tomas’s waist and rest on Marcus’ hip. Bennett slowly felt sleep claim from the intense fucking and drinking but ultimately from the calming breathing of his two new lovers. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of made a series out of this...leading up to Marcus and Tomas trying to get Bennett back from being possessed. If you would like me to share those other stories let me know. 
> 
> I may share my season 2 story as the others are kind of season 3 (if there was one) related. So let me know if you want more of this delicious trio!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment if you wish!


End file.
